ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck High/Chapter 4
Text to the people asking if im a troll no i am not i wuld rly like 2 bee one tho since the homestuck ones are cool! idk why id own a dildo to stick up an ass lol im not old enough 2 own one. to the nice ppl who left nice reviews i wnt 2 say thank u because they made me smile hehe. nefotion gave me a REALLY god idea 2 add in wizards 2 the story so i might do that. im rely glad u like the character developement but whaat is my immortal? do you mean like the song by evenescense? Just when all hope was thought to be lost Eridan took out of his deadly weapon knwon as the almighty Demontroll and began to rock out on it so the noise would distract Sollux wich it did and he let go of Jade and she came running over to them. "Thank you sooooooooooo much John" she exclaimed "My name is Eridan, John is no longer part of this body but exists now within hells wreched flames!" Eridan spoke "Oh ok" Jade said and walked over to Dave "So..." Sollux begins as he took out his own instrement, the dark and almighty Redtooth which was an old wooden violin and began to fight back against Eridan "You are challenging me to a duel" "You will not win it" Eridan ejaculates as he plucks the guitar harder "you will not win over my wrath and you will no take these chicks back to your castle within the dark clouds to create the next evil dark overloard!" "Then if i lose the battle you must hand over to me Rose and Jade so I may plant the dark spawn within them to create the ultimite POWER" Sollux suggested Both demons began to rock out on their instruments and a clash of white and black aroma smashed together within the space between them as they batteld it out. they began to sweat. it was a tough duel but Eridan did a triple eighty and knocked Sollux back flying. "WELL DONE ERIDAN!" everyone on Eridans side cheered. "Whatevs" Eridan said, putting his guitar into his pocket Sollux walked away in defeat but hed be backk they all knew it. Eridan took off his horns and John returned. "What happenend" John ingerigated "you turned into a super awesome demon called Eridan and you battled that Sollux guy to protect me and Jade" Rose bubbled. "Oh ok" John said "Lets go to class" Gamzee cornered "I smell a war coming..." Tarvos wanred "I do not like this. Be careful John mboy" The next day Rose came over to John bubbling with news "John guess what" she said "what" John said "Were going to have a baby" she cried "Thats great" John said and he hugged her tightly. he always wanted to be a "Whats going on" Dave inquisited "Rose is going to have a baby" John said proudly Dave smiled "But wait what about Sollux and the dark spawm" "Dont worry about that right now we must celebrate" Rose manifactured. "Ok" Dave said next chapter there will be a baby shower and a realy big surprise but is it a good or bad one review to find out Characters *John/Eridan *Sollux *Jade *Dave *Rose *Gamzee *Karkat/Tavros Chapter 4